


Under the First Light

by salishseaselkie



Series: Of Lambs and Lions [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Morning Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salishseaselkie/pseuds/salishseaselkie





	Under the First Light

It was early in the morning when Cullen woke to Niamh rustling on the other side of the bed. He opened one eye to see if the sun had risen yet – it had only just – and he heard the sound of her balcony doors being swung open. Cold air assaulted his uncovered shoulders, and he grumbled as he pulled the blankets up around his neck. Normally, he would have risen with her, followed her to the War Room, but Leliana and Josephine had taken a diplomatic envoy to Orlais to visit Empress Celene – the victor of the Orlesian civil war. Both Cullen and Niamh had vehemently elected to stay behind, especially after Niamh’s tour of the Hissing Wastes had kept them apart for longer than either had liked.

He heard Niamh’s soft laugh as she climbed back into bed. “One would think you would be used to that, living in that drafty tower of yours.” She sank down under the covers as he heard the rustle of her silk robe hit the floor.

He muttered drowsily, “You spoil me.” His heart warmed as she laughed again. She curled up around him, slinging an arm over his waist and kissed his shoulder as he fell back asleep.

Before dozing off, he heard her murmur, “I’m glad we can sleep in today.”

Cullen drifted in and out of sleep for an hour as his lover lay at his side. Her breath was warm on his skin, the rise and fall of it lulling him to sleep, and then the sun peeked in and warmed the foot of the bed. Soon, Cullen was fast asleep.

It did not last long. He awoke lying on his back with Niamh settled in the crux of his shoulder and sword arm. Her breath was quieter, more considerate than when she slumbered, and her fingers were trailing up his inner thigh, the tips of her nails just barely grazing the sensitive skin.

He stirred as they came within a hair’s breadth of what was becoming quite an obvious erection, and retreated back down his thigh. Lips pressed against his earlobe and he grunted his approval. He turned into her kiss, lazily, eyes still closed, and muttered her name against her lips.

Her fingers trailed up one last time and settled around the base of his length, squeezing as it twitched for her touch. He laid a languid hand over hers and had her rub him in long, firm strokes as he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. With his other hand, he reach down to snake his way over her belly and slip his middle finger into her folds to feel her. She was slick with want, and utterly perfect.

The callused pad of his finger pressed on her clitoris with the slightest of pressure, and she involuntarily bucked her hips to greet his touch as he circled the sensitive nub. She gasped with every rotation as he slid over a particularly sensitive spot.

“ _Oh._ ” Every time, her strokes were a little more firm, a little quicker, making him bite his lip, eliciting a small growl from deep in his chest.

Her hand eventually left him and slid up his stomach as she lifted herself onto her elbow, her mouth still plying his. He grasped her by the hips, helping her to straddle him, and all the while, her blue eyes watched him, enthralled. She threaded her fingers through his hair as her light brown hair curtained around their faces, and kissed him deeply, angling his head for better purchase. He dug in his fingers and she whispered his name, quiet as a prayer. His erection lay against her stomach, begging for more of her ministrations. She laughed at the feel of it. “We’re very impatient this morning,” she chided lightly.

He smiled against her mouth. “I have a great deal to be impatient about.” She chuckled huskily, a guttural sound in the back of her throat, and she took his lower lip in her mouth and tugged playfully. He wrapped his hands around her bottom, small and round and firm, and pushed her up against his penis, rocking it against the slippery cradle of her sex. As she rubbed against him, he slipped his hand between her legs, teasing the swollen flesh of her entrance. She moaned into his mouth and he grinned. Her need was just as great as his; it excited him, physically and mentally.

He lifted her hips and she complied to his need eagerly, aligning the tip of his erection with her entrance, and she slowly, tortuously came down around him. He groaned at the tight, velvet feel of her as her hands slid up to his pectorals. She dug in her nails and he hissed as she squeezed, holding her position. He bent up on one elbow and pulled her by the small of her back, bringing a peaked nipple to his mouth.

She whimpered at the touch of his lips to her breast, scraping her nails along his scalp as he sucked, and all the while, she rocked her hips into his, holding his head to her as she knelt over him. He took the other breast in his free hand, still balanced on his elbow, and molded, kneaded. Her inner muscles tightened at the feel of his callused palm on her flesh, and he groaned. Her movements along his length were slow, meant to make love. He wanted more.

In the space of a breath, he flipped their position to pin her down. “I love you,” he whispered into her ear as she hummed a laugh. He thrust into her, silently promised her everything: the forests, the mountains, the oceans, the stars, the moon – and she gave as much as she received.

She mewled, “I love you so much,” as he rode her, and she clung to him desperately, answering his need with hers. Her hand grasped his backside and squeezed. He shuddered as her teeth scraped his earlobe, and he grappled for a better grip on her to speed up. Her perfect voice echoed in his ears. _Oh, Maker…Cullen…Maker, please….oh, please…Cullen!_

He felt her nails desperate along his back, and heat pooled in his belly. As her keening wail announced her climax, he emptied himself into her, coming into a gasping orgasm. His arms caged around her and locked her in his embrace as he moaned her name into her neck.

He lay reverent kisses, meant to bless and give thanks, across her collarbone. She tasted of sweat and skin and anise, warm and welcoming. She hummed her contentment and he raised his head to kiss her cheekbone. “Not a bad end to our morning off.” She chuckled softly, curling her fingers in his hair.

She stroked his cheek with the back of her knuckles. “Time to whip those new recruits into shape?” He grumbled as he got on his hands and knees to kneel over her and kiss her mouth one last time.

“If only,” he mumbled, and when she laughed at his cynical response, he smiled at her and kissed her again. He pressed his forehead to hers and murmured, “I love you, Niamh.” She chuckled and pushed him up.

“Go. You aren’t the only one with work to do,” she urged softly, and he got up to rock back onto his knees. She followed and kissed him as she stood. She picked up her robe and wrapped it about her shoulders, and Cullen went to his small chest of things to throw on a fresh pair of pants and a shirt before he went back to his office. He pulled on his boots, and as he got up to leave, he saw Niamh watching him, her eyes lost in his movements.

He asked, self-conscious, “What?” She smiled, eyes casting desire, even after their lovemaking.

She stood and traipsed over to run a hand over his chest. “Well, I’m not saying I won’t be waiting for you when the day is done…however, don’t worry if you feel you have to rush back tonight. I’ll be here when you are done with your duties.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her against his chest, placing his free hand along her jaw.

“I will see you tonight, _Inquisitor_.” With that, he kissed her and left, wishing more mornings could begin like that.


End file.
